Las Vacaciones mas estrañas o confusas- inazuma elevenGo
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: Es una aventura unica donde van a pasar cosas muy iteresantes y generalmente muy inesperadas es mi primer fanfic disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fanfic de inazuma eleven y de inazuma eleven go los personajes no me pertenecen son de Level-5 espero que les guste :D

Capitulo: 1

M:hola *contesta el celular*

?: Hola Mark

M: al final lo que habíamos arreglado, pueden?

*en eso pasa Arion por delante de Mark y escucha un poco de la conversación*

Jp: Vamos Arion a entrenar *decía pasando por alada del mencionado y saludándolo*

A: Si vamos a jugar Futbol!* decía yendo alado de Jp*

*en el club de futbol estaban todos los el club de Futbol *

A: Hola a todos *decía saludándolo muy alegre y emocionado*

Jp: Perdón por llegar tarde *decía haciendo la reverencia típica de Japón*

Todos: Hola capitán!

R: Igual todavía no a llegado el entrenador Evans.(Riccardo di rigo)

*llega Mark*

Todos: Hola entrenador Evans

M: Hola chicos a entrenar *decía muy animado y haciendo su típica sonrisa*

Todos: HAI! *decían sacándose la chaqueta, dejándolas en sus respectivos casilleros y yendo al campo, menos Arion*

A: Entrenador Evans puedo hacerle un pregunta?

M: Claro Arion

A: Con quien hablaba hoy por celular?

M: hehe *decía rascándose la nuca* Era Nathang es que estábamos arreglando una reunión con los del antiguo inazuma Japón o mejor dicho con los de legendario inazuma Japón

A: Puedo ir? *decía con brillitos en lo ojo*

M: he?, claro porque no podrías Arion?

A: Gracias entrenador Evans *decía haciendo la reverencia muy emocionado*

A: *iba al entrenamiento con los demás ya que es el capitán del Raimon*

*luego del entrenamiento Ade, Eugene Y Michael se fueron a pescar ya que a Ade le gusta mucho la pesca y lo quisieron acompañar, Luego los demás se fueron a sus casa Menos: Arion, Riccardo, Victor y Jp*

V: para que querías que nos quedáramos as tiempo luego de la práctica, Arion? *decía serio*

A: porqué el entrenador Evans me invito a una reunión con el legendario Inazuma Japón

Jp: que envidia Arion

R:Y por que nos lo cuentas?

A: porque quiero que vengan también

Jp: enserio *con brillitos en los ojos*

R: bueno parece una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor a los del Legendario Inazuma Japón

V: Bueno como quieran *decía dándose la vuelta * pásenme la dirección por mensaje de texto *decía yéndose y la terminar la frase abre la puerta y se va del edificio Fútbol*

**En otro lado**

?1:Reunion equipo *decía con una voz un poco seria*

Todo el equipo: *llegaban a donde su entrenador lo estaba llamando* si entrenador

?:Voy a estar usante por unos días porqué tengo una reunión con mis amigos de la infancia

?2: puedo ir Entrenador

?1: Dagame pregunta a Mark* Llamando a Mark*

M:*Contesta la llamada * Hola si que paso ?1

?1: puede venir ?2 a la reunión?

M: claro, además va a venir Arion y los chicos

?1: okey , adiós cuídate

M: igual adiós


	2. Chapter 2

Wolas espero que les haya gustado la Historia del recuerden que es mi primer Fanfic y además los personajes no son míos son Level-5 Disfruten

Capitulo 2:

?1: dice que si

?2: okey pos iré si me lo piden

Todos:*gotita anime*

?1: bueno prepara tus cosas ?2

?12: okey *sube a la aviación a preparar todo para irse a la reunión con ?1*

** En otro lugar**

?3: Vamos a prepara todo para mañana, hace no tendremos que ordenar tanto papeleo

?4: okey, pero mañana cuando vallamos podemos pasar por unos helados, Señor Schiller ?

?3: ya para Greenway y no iremos por helados

?4: porque? yo quiero helado * haciendo un adorable puchero*

?3: ya no funciona como lo hacía cuando erramos niños

**Al otro día**

M: están listos?

A:Si entrenador Evans

R: no falta Jp

A: tienes razón Riccardo

V: cuento puede demorar ese chiquitín

M: tranquilos porque no entrenan mientras esperan que llegue Jp, yo les avisare a los demás que nos demoraremos un poco.

A: gracias entrenador Evans *decía agarrando una pelota de futbol y llevándose a Riccardo y a Victor a entrenar con el*

M: *llamando por teléfono*

?:Si?

M: hehe Hola Nathang

Na: Ah Mark que sucede?

M : lo que sucede es que nos demoraremos un poco

Na: okey igual Jude me jigo que demoraría un poco pero no pasa nada

M: okey me voy adiós Nathang

Na: adiós Mark

pasaron como una hora o una hora y media asta que llego Jp mientras los demás estaban practicando y Mark bueno ayudando como entrenador y dando consejos de cómo hacer bien los tiros o los pases

Jp: ya llegue! perdón por demorar *decía el pequeño agotado un poco cansado y agitado*

M: ya llegaste Jp que bueno vallamos a la ribera

Todos: NANI! (NANI= es que en japonés y además es cuándo están sorprendidos)

M: no se lo dije es en la ribera, es que todos entrenamos allí y es un lugar muy especial para mi

A: no lo avías mencionado Mark

V: porque un lugar tan simple es tan importante ?

R: Victor hay cosas que mejor no preguntar

V: Como sea

*fuero caminado Mark mientras que recordaba como lograron ser campeones del Torneo Futbol Fronter y a todos los amigos que hiso por derrotar a la academia alius a los supuestos "extraterrestres " y mientras Arion, Victor, Riccardo y Jp hablaban de estrategias para próximos partidos y otras cosas. Legaron a la rivera y alli estaban todos y las administradoras el equipo*

Todos: Hola Mark

M: Hola Mina (Mina= todos en japonés)

Camelia: Como has estado, Mark?

M: muy bien y tu Camelia?

C: muy bien *sonrisa*

Nelly: *abrasa a Mark por detras para sorprenderlo* Hola Mark

M: Nelly hehe me asustaste

*en eso llegan: Arion, Riccardo, Jp, Victor, Shawn, Njord, Sol, Xavier, Jordan y otras personas que pasaban por la ribera y se sorprendieron al ver a todos los de el legendario inazuma Japón reunidos y fueron a ver, esas personas eran: Gaby (Gabriel), Doug, Wanchan , Ade y Lucian*

Los que acababan de llegar: Hola Mina

Los demás: Hola Mina

*se separan en grupos los del legendario inazuma Japón y los del Raimon mas los de los otros Institutos el legendario inazuma Japón son el grupo 1 y los del Raimon y los de los otros institutos es el numero 2 *

** Gripo 1**

N: cuento tiempo ha pasado desde que estamos todos reunidos sin que tenga que ver con un partido de Futbol? *decía un poco estañado porque esta reunión no vaya a terminar teniendo un Partido*

Axel: si tienes razón Nathang, es un deporte que a todos nos une y nos unípara para siempre no?*decía serio*

N: Si pero reunirnos solo para jugar *decía un poco confuso y algo deprimido*

M: No te desamine Nathang *decía poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del mencionado y haciendo su típica sonrisa*

N:tienes razon Mark

Jude: y a ti qué tal te a ido Shawn?

Shawn: bien, entrenado con el equipo para tratar de ganar el próximo torneo Ruleta y a tu Jude?

J: bueno, volví al Raimon y ayudo a Mark. y por cierto como va el orfanato Xavier?

Xavier: he?, hehe *risa nerviosa* bien o por el momento

S y J: *caída estilo anime* como que por el momento?

X: si bueno hehe *risa nerviosa es interrumpido por Jordan*

J: TENGO ELADO!

Todos: *caída anime*

M: Juguemos una pachanga!

Todos: okey! * decían con gotita anime *

M: formaremos dos equipos

N: los equipos serán:

equipo 1

-Mark ( Capitan)

-Nathang

-David

-Caleb

-Xavier

-Shawn

equipo 2

-Daren

-Harley

-Jack

-Jude ( Capitán)

-Kevin

-Axel

/comienza el partido/

?: y como siempre el comentarista de este partido seré yo Chester House, Señoras y señores aquí estamos en un emociónate partido de el equipo 1 vs equipo 2 quien será el ganador de este partidos?

*los chicos del Raimon y los demás fuero a ver el "partido" del inazuma Japón legendario*

Mark: chicos esforcémonos, vamos a jugar Futbol

Todos: Haii! *decían emocionados*

A: ala este partido si que va a ser interesante *decía Arion muy emocionado y con estrellas en los ojos*

R: a ver qué estrategias usan tanto como el entrenador Sharp y El entrenador Stonwall

V: si quisiera ver el legendario tornado de fuego otra vez, como lo hacíamos con Vlad

Gaby: Hola Riccardo que hacen ellos aquí?

R: hola Gaby están haciendo un partido para pasar el rato

*aparecen Ade, Wanchan, Doug y Lucian. con la llegada de ellos suena el pitido del final del primer tiempo del partido*

/Comienza el segundo tiempo /

Ch: el partido es muy emocionando espectadores están en un increíble empate 0-0 el legendario inazuma Japón lo está dando todo para demostrarnos una vez más que ellos se merecen ese titulo de legendarios

Ch: Axel hace el saque de centro

A: vamos Kevin!

Kevin: toma Jude toda tula

J: si *empieza a corre hacia delante con el valón rebasando a todos asta que llega a la defensa*

David: no pasaras Jungla Profunda ( con Nathang y Caleb)

Ch: una gran defensa de David Snford

D: tuya Caleb

Caleb: si *regatea a Kevin* tuya Xavier *se la pasa*

X: Si, Shawn

S: Si *hacen la técnica La aurora*

D: no dejare que meta gol *Manos Infinitas*

D: *Para el tiro y se la pasa a Harley* Tuya Harley

Harley: si *avanza regateando* Tuya Axel! *le da un pase directo a Axel*

A: si! *hace Tornado de fuego G5*

M: parare tu tiro Axel *Hace Mano V* *para el tiro de Axel* Tuya Nathang *se la pas*

N: si *sigue avanzando con la pelota*

*de la nada el campo empieza a brillar de un color amarillito o naranjado*

Bueno asta aqui el segundo capitullo de este Fanfic tan normal por el momento ehhehe bueno espero que les alla gusado mucho mucho mucho como a mi escribirlo y pensar en las ideas para este fafic bueno nos veos en el procciomo cap Mata Nee (Mata Nee= atsa pronto en japones)


	3. El Contra tiempo? o la alegría?

Wolas espero que les haya gustado la Historia les recuerden que es mi primer Fanfic y además los personajes no son míos son Level-5 Disfruten

Capitulo 3:

A: he? porque brilla el campo de esta manera

R: esperan, ven lo mismo que yo?

V: si te refieres a los del legendario inazuma Japón como si fueran niños ,si *decía sorprendido*

Jp: hee? pero que está pasando aquí? *decía confundido mirando a Arion*

Todos los del Go: NANII!? (nani= que? en japonés*)

A: no lo sé Jp pero míralo por el lado bueno estamos enfrente de los ganadores del Futbol Fronter Internacional

R: creen que ellos se hayan dado cuenta de ello?

Doug: creo que no se han dado cuenta *gotita anime*

Gaby: Porque volvieron a su infancia?

Ade: Whanchan vamos a pescar?

Whanchan: si Ade, tu

*Ade y Whanchan se van a pescar y luego regresaron a sus electivas casas*

/ termina el partido/

N: valla Mark em... como decirlo...

M: que ocurre Nathan *responde mientras se limpiaba la cara con una toalla*

N: bueno em... as vuelto a ser un niño

M: jajá *riendo a carcajadas* buen chiste Nathan *voltea a verlos*

N: es enserio Mark

M: no fui el único *señala a todos los demás*

Todos: NANI!?

X: pero como pudo pasar esto?

J: no lo sé algo del espacio-tiempo es lo único que seme ocurre ahora mismo

*aparece en el cielo la máquina del tiempo aterriza y de ella vagan Wonderbot y Fei con el Profesor criptis*

S: profesor Criptis nos puede explicar que es lo que ha ocurrido

Profesor C: claro Shawn es porque sus ganas de ganar y además la pación que sentían en ese momento era igual a la que tenían cuando eran niños y por eso se an trasformado o buelto a su infancia

Todos: ah!

D: y cuanto va a desaparecer el efecto?

Profesor C: posiblemente en unos días o sino...

todos: o sino?

Profesor C: no lo se

Todos: * caída estilo anime*

Profesor C:*desaparecía*

Todos: ya a vuelto a desaparecer *gotita anime*

Profesor C: (no les dije pero si no se pasa el efecto en unos días van a desaparecer poco a poco y los chicos del Raimon de hace 200 años atrás se trasformaran en los del Raimon antiguo permanentemente )

A:y que hacemos ahora Mark?

M: Juguemos al futbol

J: Axel me vas a decir que no esperabas esto de Mark?

A: Tienes razón Jude como no me lo imagine antes

M: Arion!

A: Si entrenador Evans?

M: Dime Mark

A: okey Mark

M:jugemos un Partido de Futbol

A: he? okey, que dicen chicos?!

Todos del equipo de Arion : SIII!

Mark: JUGEMOS AL FUTBOL!

todos: SI!

los equipos: (trate de hacerlos los mas igualados posibles ya que tenia a unos 4 personajes que eran delanteros los dividí un poco espero que les guste)

portería: JP

Defensa: Gaby ,Ade y Wanchan,

Mediocampista: Arion Lucian, Roma, Riccardo y Njord

Delanteros: Victor, Sol y Doug

Portería: Mark

Defensa: Nathang, Harley, David y Jack

Mediocampista: Caleb, Jude, Kevin y Xavier

Delanteros: Shawn y Axel

(Yo: empezaban desde el 2 tiempo por lo tanto solo se jugara unos 45 minutos de partido)

Comentarista: el marcador est ahorra es el Inazuma Japón vs Resistencia Japón por alguna extraña razón los integrantes del equipo de inazuma Japón Legendario an vuelto a su niñez pero eso no es un contratiempo para ellos * decía algo confuso el comentarista*

el 2 tiempo del partido comenzara del saque del medio campo del Resistencia Japon

Victor:* hace el saque inicial hacia sol*

Sol: *empieza a avanzar* Doug!

Doug:*recibe el pase* si *dice mirando haci delnate pero en su camino aparese Harley*

Harley: onda chispenate *logra robar el balon y lanza el pase haci la mitad del campo donde Jude lo rosibe*

Jude: *mira hacia delante *

Gaby: no pasaras la niebla *le roba el valon* Riccardo!

Ricardo:si! *se la pasa a Arion*

Arion: si! *aparese Kevin pero Arion hace Brisa delisante* Victor!

Victor: *no llega a agarar el pase porque Nathan lo corta*

Nathan: Xavier! *se la pasa*

Xavier: si! *uan vez recogido el ase se la pasa a Shawn*

Shawn: aullido de lobo

Whanchan: El muroo *le vaga la poencia al tiro*

Ade: remolino acuatico *para el tiro Lucian! *se la pasa al mencionado*

Lucian: si! Roma!

Roma: si *invoca a BRABO SAMURAI MUSHASHI* HACE EL TIRO CHUT ASESTRAL

David,Jack,Nhatang: Junglaa Profunda! *la potencia del tiro baja n poco*

Mark: *MANO MAGICA!* para el tiro Jack!

Jack: si,Caleb!

Caleb: si *CAMPO DE FUERZA* Axel!

Axel: tornado de fuego nivel 2

JP: Manos infintas Nivel 2 *para el tiro*

*suena el pitido final *


End file.
